Juegos de celos (Love Game)
by Jazmin-Hanako
Summary: AU Humanstuck/ Erisol/MitunaEridan Tener un amor no correspondido de alguien como sollux captor no era nada facil, Eridan lo sabia y mituna tambien
1. Beautifull lie

Hola! Soy yo con un fic erisol esta vez espero que no me maten por la pareja crack que aparecerá les juro que después habrá erisol xD y como siempre habrá lemon

**Declaimer: **homestuck no me pertenece, porque si fuera así habría mucho yaoi y yuri de por medio hehe. **Homestuck le pertenece a Andrew hussie**

**Atención: **Mala ortografía y este fic podría causar que te quieras cortar las venas con una cuchara (¿?)

* * *

**A beatifull lie**

Eridan sabía muy bien de quien estaba enamorado, era un chico de ojos azul y rojo de pelo castaño oscuro una personalidad un poco tosca pero dulce al mismo tiempo el nombre de ese chico era Sollux Captor

_Si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti_

_Pero es algo que nunca sabrás_

No era algo que él quisiera decir ya que a su amor parecía gustarle otra persona, y esa persona era feferi peixes, eridan prefería no tener una pelea con su mejor amiga por eso aun que le doliera internamente que sollux le sonriera a ella y no a él, ya que a él lo único que le solía dar era una cara de odio e insultos

_Era cosa de todos los días_

_No podía evitar enfurecerse con el sin razón alguna_

_Era una estúpida manera de tenerlo cerca_

Y en estos momentos Eridan estaba discutiendo con sollux sobre el trabajo que tenían que hacer junto con feferi

-¡no entiendo como alguien que sabe de computadoras no puede buscar una maldita y sencilla pregunta!-

-Discúlpame que la información no se encuentre de forma fácil fishface-

-oh cierra la puta boca captor-  
Empezaron a gritarse uno y mil insultos como siempre, mientras feferi lo único que hacía era leer un libro para el trabajo de historia ignorando la pelea de sus dos amigos. A veces ella deseaba que se llevaran bien y no pararan de discutir por solo, al menos, 5 minutos. Ellos dos siguieron gritándose todo tipos de insultos hasta que sollux llego muy lejos

-¿Por qué no simplemente no te mueres? Le harías un favor a la sociedad y a toda tu familia-  
-¡Sollux!-

Feferi se paró de repente, tocar ese tema de su familia, eridan se quedo en silencio acto seguido agarro su mochila y simplemente se dirigió a la salida. Al salir por la puerta de entrada accidentalmente se choco con el hermano mayor de sollux, era la viva imagen del captor menor con la mera diferencia de que estaba totalmente despeinado y que el pelo lo tenía un poco más largo tapándole los ojos (aun que se podía divisar un solo ojo)

Mituna se paró de repente y sonrió

-Lo siento eridan ¿ya terminaron el trabajo?-

-Sera mejor si lo terminan sin mí-

Su voz sonaba un poco quebrada por las ganas de llorar que tenia, haber escuchado eso de la persona que tanto amaba le dolía mucho. Mituna lo vio, respiro hondo

-¿Sollux otra vez?-

Eridan se sorprendió por la pregunta y lo vio incrédulo, mituna solo sonrió

-Tal vez el no se dé cuenta pero ES OBVIO que te gusta ¿o me equivoco?-

El acuario se quedo sin palabras

-¿C-como?-  
-al parecer no-

-si bueno no creo que eso importe ahora-

Eridan giro la vista molesto, no quería saber nada de sollux en ese momento, le había dolido mucho lo que había dicho

-Ya veo, se lo que siente un amor no correspondido-

Antes de que eridan pudiera decir algo mas mituna lo agarro de la barbilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios, El acuario abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando pero se dejo besar esos labios si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar que era sollux y no mituna quien lo besaba. Se separo de él y sonrió

-Tal vez no sea sollux pero puedes pensar que lo soy-  
-¿Ah?-

-Te propongo algo, esto podría evitar que tus peleas con sollux solo empeoren-  
Eridan se dio cuenta de a donde quería llegar ¿tener una relación de ese tipo? Aun que no se le ocurría otra idea

_Ser el amigo con derecho de mituna podría sonar extraño_

_¿Pero qué otra salida me queda para evitar seguir peleando con sollux?_

Eridan acepto con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que a mituna sentía algo por su hermano mayor, Cronus, eso tenía sentido

_No importa cuánto lo intentaran_

_Sus verdaderos amores jamás iban a amarlos_

_Era un hecho que ellos ya sabían_

_Y aceptaban_

-DOS SEMANAS DESPUES-

Eridan estaba jugando tranquilamente en la habitación de mituna mientras este lee unos comics, Mituna se levanta de donde está y se hacer a eridan por detrás abrazándolo

-¿Cómo vas?-

-Este juego es aburrido-

-¿Cómo vas a decir eso? Zelda es uno de los mejores juegos que he jugado-

Simplemente resopla y gira la cabeza para besarlo, mituna responde el beso y empieza a recostarlo acomodándose arriba de el

El beso continúa profundizándose aun más mientras mituna pasa sus manos por debajo del suéter de Eridan haciéndolo soltar uno que otro suspiro entre los besos. La puerta sonó tres veces volviendo a la realidad a mituna y a eridan

-Hey MT ¿has visto el otro control de la Play?-

-No lo vi, ¿no buscaste en la sala de estar?-

Eridan se acomoda el suéter mientras mira para otro lado, al terminar la conversación mituna se acerca a eridan  
-perdón por eso, creí que no volvería tan temprano-

-no importa… será mejor que me vaya-  
mituna asiente y le abre la ventana a eridan para que pueda salir  
-He adiós ED-  
eridan abre los ojos en grande  
-N-no me llames así-

Sale de la ventana y cruza por el árbol hasta llegar al piso, se acomoda la ropa y sale de la casa sin que nadie lo vea  
mituna lo sigue con cuidado hasta que se pierde de vista, sonríe, aliviado de que nadie lo descubriera abre la puerta de su habitación y baja las escaleras para llegar a la sala donde su hermano estaba conectando el otro joystick a la play. Sollux se levanta después de instalarlo y se gira para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano mayor

-Hey MT ¿quieres jugar?-

-Nah yo paso ire a la cocina por algo de comer-

Sollux asiente y se sienta en el sofá a jugar, aun que se extrañaba que su hermano no jugara tanto a la play con el

Eridan ya estaba en su casa leyendo un libro tranquilamente en su habitación acostado en su cama

-Hey Chief!-

Por la puerta de su recamara apareció su hermano mayor cronus, se veía que había vuelto de algún lugar

-Hola Cro-

-¿Qué te sucede chief? Ya no te pones feliz de verme-

Pone cara de perrito triste y eridan suspira, no era que no lo quisiera, simplemente le molestaba que no se diera cuenta de que mituna sentía algo por el

-lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-

-aw pobrechito-

-Shut up Cro-

Cronus sale de la habitación sin parar de reír mientras eridan lo mira de mala cara y vuelve a su lectura

_La verdad estos días parece que cada vez que voy de visita sollux está ahí, como si mituna planeara todo._

_¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?_

* * *

¿que piensan? ¿debo continuarlo? ustedes opinan! no estoy muy conforme con este capitulo pero bueno ustedes me dicen si lo continuo o no

hehe bye bye :D


	2. Paso 1

**Declaimer: **homestuck no me pertenece, porque si fuera así habría mucho yaoi y yuri de por medio hehe. **Homestuck le pertenece a Andrew hussie**

**Atención: **Mala ortografía y este fic podría causar que te quieras cortar las venas con una cuchara (¿?)

Paso 1

Se habían reunido devuelta para hacer ese trabajo de historia, era molesto, ya que sollux estaba ahí y Feferi, ella siempre intentando conseguir que algo pase entre ella y sol. Eridan admitía tristemente que hacían linda pareja, al menos si él no terminaba con sollux prefería que lo hiciera con fef  
-¡Eridan!-  
Feferi zarandeo un poco a su amigo para que despertara de sus pensamientos, eridan abrió los ojos y vio a feferi  
-¿Qué sucede fef?-  
-Oh! Es que estabas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que te olvidaste por completo del trabajo tontito-

-Oh lo siento hehe-  
Rio un poco apenado y siguió con su parte del trabajo, hoy sollux y el estaban tranquilos en cuanto las peleas pero cualquier cosa podía prender la chispa, Eridan al terminar su parte se estiro un poco  
-Ummm por fin termine-  
-Good puedes irte, eso me alegra-  
Eridan miro hacia sollux al haber escuchado eso, feferi bajo la vista, otra vez iban a pelear  
-¡Hola!-  
Todos giraron la vista para ver a mituna que tenía su patineta con el  
-hola hermano-  
saludo a sollux con una mano y luego fue a sentarse al lado de eridan lo que hizo que este se sonrojara un poco, estaba bastante nervioso ¿y si sollux se da cuenta?  
-Hola Eridan~-  
Dijo mituna sonriendo, lo cual extraño a sollux y feferi ¿desde cuándo se habían vuelto amigos?  
-h-hola m-¿¡Hmp!?-  
La sorpresa en cada uno de los 3 chicos fue enorme, Mituna enfrente de ellos estaba besando a eridan como si fueran novios de hace meses, sollux apretó la birome con fuerza ver eso lo había irritado se sobre manera  
-¿d-desde hace cuanto….?-  
Feferi estaba realmente confundida ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Era su mejor amiga después de todo tendría que haberse dado cuenta ¿no? Ugh! Se sentía tan estúpida, se supone que ella lo sabía TODO de Eridan Ampora o eso creía ella.

Eridan quería morirse justo ahí, no sabía qué hacer ni como mirar a los otros, después de que el beso terminara Eridan giro la vista vio la cara de sorpresa de Feferi, pero, la cara de Sollux le sorprendió, se veía que el chico geek estaba totalmente irritado  
-Bueno ya que terminaste ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

Mituna le guiño un ojo y eridan solo tendió a asentir, se levanto con él y se fue a su habitación.

Sollux estaba sumamente irritado, molesto, quería agarrar a su hermano y molerlo a golpes ¿La razón? No quería aceptarlo pero todo era por ese estúpido beso que le había dado al chico pez. Mas esa mirada que hizo, de total triunfo, como si su hermano mayor hubiera ganado una pelea, una pelea en el que el premio era Eridan. Siguió mirando como su hermano se llevaba a ese chico de ojos violetas a su habitación, Sollux no era idiota, sabía muy bien que iban a hacer ahí arriba y saberlo lo enojaba aun más.

-S-sollux…-

Sollux volvió en si al escuchar la voz preocupada de Feferi, se giro hacia ella, la chica estaba mirando asustada la mano derecha del captor, se giro para ver su mano, estaba totalmente ensangrentada por las heridas que habían causado los restos de la birome después de haberla apretado tanto. Aun que ese dolor era opacado por la furia y el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Sollux estaba en su asiento mirando con una mirada penetrante hacia el frente, lo del otro día lo había dejado bastante irritado

-Eridan-  
Se escucho decir de feferi mientras el acuario entraba en el salón, Sollux giro su vista hacia eridan y lo miro molesto ¿Cómo eridan y su hermano empezaron a salir? Más que nada ¿Por qué le importaba?

_Hay algo que me molesta en la cabeza_

_Algo que, aun que quiera, no puedo ignorar_

_Un deseo de posesión_

Lo vio sonrojarse y tratando de explicarle a Feferi lo que había pasado ayer, nunca se había dado cuenta de cómo ese leve tono rojo resaltaba su piel y esas adorables pecas que tenía alrededor de los ojos y en la nariz

_Esa piel que se ve tan tersa y suave quiero tocarla_

_Igualmente no podría ¿verdad?_

_Esa piel tan tentadora le pertenece a otras manos_

Siguió observándolo viendo como se sentaba al entrar el profesor, apoyo una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas rozando con sus dedos su labio inferior

_Esos labios rozados le pertenecen a otra persona_

_¿No es así?_

_Quiero que esos labios sean míos_

_Quiero ser el único capaz de tocar esa piel_

_Toda esa piel quiero que esté completamente marcada por mí_

_¿Por qué tengo este deseo de poseerte?_

Entre cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio, quiso mirar hacia otro lado pero todo lo que tenía en su cabeza era a Eridan y como su hermano posee todo eso.

Por alguna razón siente que debe arrebatárselo a su hermano y hacerlo suyo.

Solamente suyo.

Nada más que suyo


End file.
